


I'm cold

by orange_cow



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Kartik is a dork, M/M, One-Shot, also more banter than fluff, i would say- only fluff, idk what this is, rainy mornings, who said Aman isn't one?, zero angst-for the first time😌
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_cow/pseuds/orange_cow
Summary: This is very random, and very short. I wrote it in an hour and I don't know what the point of it is, but- read it if you'd like.If i may, i'd say this is my gift to all of you-that is, if it's even worthy of being called a gift 😂Sam, anj, polo, bhooms(no. not you bhooms no) and literally everybody else in the fandom, this is for you.I love you guys so so much. It's just a dose of serotonin being around you guys 🥺
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	I'm cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma3000/gifts), [Everybody else](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everybody+else).



> This is very random, and very short. I wrote it in an hour and I don't know what the point of it is, but- read it if you'd like.  
> If i may, i'd say this is my gift to all of you-that is, if it's even worthy of being called a gift 😂  
> Sam, anj, polo, bhooms(no. not you bhooms no) and literally everybody else in the fandom, this is for you.  
> I love you guys so so much. It's just a dose of serotonin being around you guys 🥺

Kartik woke up to the light patter of raindrops on the window pane, a cold and empty bed, and an Aman in a towel standing outside the bathroom door drying his hair.

_ What a sight to wake up to. _

A smile involuntary made its way on Kartik's face. It was moments like these where he couldn't believe that the precious man who was stood before him was his to keep, forever. 

Only he got to see Aman randomly standing and drying his wet hair in the morning. Only he got to see Aman struggle while trying to flip an omelette in the pan and only he got to hear the soft grunt of defeat he let out when he failed. He was the only one Aman bared his heart to, utterly and completely, in his moments of vulnerability, unveiling all his raw emotions, entrusting his true, pure unadulterated self into Kartik's care. 

The thought caused a tingling in Kartik's stomach, but he was soon brought out of his thoughts. Aman hadcaught him staring.

"Oye. Kya dekh raha hai?"

Kartik responded with the furrowing of eyebrows, and an innocent _what-did-i-do_ expression.

He then proceeded to extend his arm, as an invitation for Aman to cuddle with him. He hadn't had his dose of morning cuddles and there was no way Kartik Singh was going to let go of what he had a birthright over.

"Kartik, no. Get up saale."

_Ah. Rejection_. It was time to bring forth his next tool of conviction. Kartik Singh always had his plan of action ready, what even made you think otherwise?

That's right, he put on a frown. And what better word to accompany that frown, than a sad 'please' that was a little too stretched out for Aman's liking.

"No."

The frown now turned into a pout. Kartik almost expected Aman to give in at this point, but Aman turned instead, and walked towards the cupboard, pulling out some clothes.

When he turned again, he saw Kartik's pout grow sadder by the second.

"Please? I'm cold." 

There was nothing more beautiful than warm cozy cuddles on a rainy morning and nothing could change Kartik's mind, _nothing_ \- other than his own mind, that would tell him in the next twenty minutes that there was nothing more beautiful than sitting in an ola on a rainy morning and having a warm shoulder to rest your head on, and yet again- his own mind that would tell him on a random morning that there was nothing more beautiful than sitting in the balcony, and watching intently, a frog jump, for eighteen minutes straight.

But right here, right now, his mind told him that cuddles were the most beautiful thing in the world and so he would have those, by hook or by crook, even if he had to sell off his doraemon tshirt, he would use a cork to stop his bleeding heart and do it- _anything for cuddles._

"I'm so cold" Kartik tried again.

Aman stared at him for two seconds with an unreadable expression. Kartik's sad face slowly transformed into the literal definition of a puppy face.

_ Who could ever say no to that face? _

Aman began to walk towards the bed. Kartik's face now adopted a victorious smile.

Aman rested his knee on the foot of the bed, bent over, grabbed a blanket and threw it on Kartik's face.

After having disentangled his face from the blanket, Kartik flashed a dramatic look of indignation, his mouth dropped open.

"Haww."

"Kartik. I give you five minutes. And I want you out of bed in five minutes. Late ho raha hai."

"Amann." Kartik whined. "Please."

"No." Aman said firmly. But both of them knew that it was only a matter of time before his resolve broke.

"Mai uthunga hi nahi." Kartik shrugged his shoulders.

"Kartik get up." 

Kartik shook his head into a no.

"Raat bhar mein teen baar laath maar chuka hai tu mujhe. Mai nahi aa raha." huffed Aman.

"What- no. I did not-"

"Yes you did."

"Jhooth hai ye."

"Sach hai"

"Jhooth"

"Sach"

"Jhooth"

"Nahi manega na tu?"

Kartik proceeded to perform a dramatic neck-turn but only ended up hurting his neck.

"Oww."

Aman's hand found its way on his forehead, as he let out a sigh.

"You beautiful idiot. How did i ever land up with you?"

Aman crawled into the bed and lay next to Kartik, propping his head on an elbow.

"Dikha. Kya hua?" Aman said, caressing his neck.

Kartik burst into giggles. It had taken Kartik his last ultimate fool proof tactic, to coax, or was it deceive- Aman, and get what he wanted.

"What? Are you-" Aman rolled his eyes. He was the only one to blame for not having seen that coming.

Kartik snaked his arm around Aman's neck and pulled him closer, taking complete advantage of the situation. He had worked pretty hard for it, he'd be a fool to let Aman go now. He buried his face in Aman's chest, and entwined their legs.

"I love you" came a muffled voice from around Aman's chest.

"And i hate you." 

But Kartik could _hear_ Aman smiling, and that was all that mattered, in the end. 

The warmth radiating from Kartik's body felt comforting on Aman's skin. The world didn't matter when they were in their little shell. After all, it was Kartik, who kept Aman's heart from freezing, at all times; and kept it warm, always. 

Maybe Kartik had been right all along? 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments more than how much Kartik loves cuddles. Thank you bye.


End file.
